Chuck Versus the American Hero
|next= }} Chuck Versus the American Hero is the twelfth episode of the third season of Chuck, which aired on March 29, 2010. Synopsis When Chuck is able to choose any CIA agents for his assignment, he chooses Sarah, who is now no longer interested in Chuck. Casey, Morgan and Captain Awesome help Chuck win her love back in order to get what they want. Meanwhile, Jeff and Lester are stalking Shaw who is contacted by the Ring Director. Full Plot Chuck arrives in Washington, D.C. meet with General Beckman. However, he is lost in the Directorate of National Intelligence building. After he attempts to ask one agent, he is ignored. Said agent then goes into the DNI morgue and recovered a chip in the corpse of Hunter Perry. Meanwhile, Chuck makes it to Beckman's office. He is informed by Beckman that he is going on his new assignment in Rome. When he feels apprehension, Beckman grants him a week's leave before shipping out when Chuck admits he doesn't feel he's ready. Also Beckman reveals that Chuck is not going to Rome alone, but will be allowed to assemble a team of agents of his choice. Chuck returns to Burbank, to meet the one person he wants most - Sarah. Devon, who wants Chuck out of Burbank so Ellie feels comfortable leaving as well, and Morgan agree to help. They are soon joined by Casey, who sees Chuck's freedom in choosing his team as a chance to regain his government position. The three resolve to get Chuck and Sarah back together, but his first attempt fails when Sarah responds icily to his promotion. She admits after seeing him "kill" Hunter Perry, he's no longer the same man she fell in love with. Morgan, Casey and Devon refuse to let him back down, and borrow Jeff's spy gear-equipped van to kidnap Chuck and stakeout Sarah and Shaw on a date. While Morgan draws Shaw out of the restaurant by calling him in the guise of a Ring agent, Chuck moves in and lays out how he feels to Sarah. Shaw finds Morgan and the two are assaulted by actual Ring agents. Shaw attempts to get back to the restaurant to warn Sarah of the attack but is intercepted by other agents seeking to bring him in to the Director. Devon, thinking Shaw is going to interfere with Chuck and is unaware of the situation, tackles Shaw and they smash through a window, temporarily rescuing Shaw but disrupting Chuck's talk with Sarah. The next morning, Ellie angrily confronts Chuck about seeking the help of Devon, Casey and Morgan about Sarah and not her, and orders him not to give up on Sarah. Back at Castle, Shaw announces his intent to use himself as bait to target the Ring and its senior leadership in revenge for his wife's death. He swallows a tracking device to use as a target for an air strike and contacts the Director and agrees to come in, over Sarah's objections. Chuck arrives as Shaw gives her a goodbye kiss, and he leaves after telling Chuck to take care of her. Sarah explains Shaw's intent to sacrifice himself, and that he can't be allowed to go alone. Chuck locks down Castle to trap her there, promising that Shaw won't be alone, then leaves to help Shaw. Sarah uses the connection between Castle and the Buy More to send a message to Casey, who soon arrives to free her from lock-down. Shaw arrives at the rendezvous, where the Director's men forcibly extract the tracking device and take him to the compound where the Director is waiting. Chuck arrives and finds the tracker, and tipped off by Jeff and Lester (who were stalking Shaw after feeling left out of Chuck's efforts to get back Sarah) follows the Ring agents to their compound. In the Ring bunker, the Director reveals to Shaw that before his death, Hunter Perry was smuggling stolen surveillance footage of Shaw's wife's death and plays it for him. Shaw snaps when the video shows that Sarah was the one to kill his wife and attacks the Director, who reveals he was never actually in the room but that Shaw was interacting with a hologram. Shaw is then knocked unconscious. Meanwhile Chuck arrives as a B-2 begins its bombing run on the building. He fights his way through several Ring agents and rescues Shaw. Sarah pulls up in her car just in time to watch a bomb strike the building, and sees Chuck emerge unharmed with Shaw slung across his shoulders. Back at Castle, Beckman congratulates Sarah, who admits that everything was done by Chuck. Chuck once again lays everything out to her and tells her that he loves her and wants to be with her, and repeats Sarah's previous offer in Prague by asking her to meet at the train station to run away together. He leaves her with a kiss and to make her decision. Later, Casey arrives at Sarah's apartment to find her packing, not knowing Sarah has already decided to go with Chuck. Before wishing her a good life as he departs, Casey admits he was the one who killed Perry as Chuck was unable to pull the trigger. Before Sarah can leave to meet Chuck, Shaw arrives at her apartment, having escaped from the hospital, and tells her they have a new mission. While Chuck waits for her at Union Station, he is recalled by Beckman to Castle, where she shows him the video implicating Sarah in Evelyn Shaw's death; not even Beckman knew about this. Chuck is shocked to realize that Shaw now knows the truth, and that Sarah is with him and in danger. The episode ends as Shaw drives Sarah to an undisclosed location, telling her it's to "settle an old score". Guest Stars * Brandon Routh as Daniel Shaw * Mark Sheppard as the Ring Director * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Greg Collins as an unnamed Ring agent * Roger Cross as an unnamed Ring agent Quotes Sarah: [after Chuck locks Sarah inside a chamber] Chuck, what are you doing? Shaw needs help. Chuck: I know he does. That's why I'm going in to bring him back. Sarah: But the air strike's on its way. You're both gonna get killed. Why are you helping him? Chuck: ...'Cause I know how much you care about him. Trivia * The Mr Jibb pop machine / elevator is an allusion (yet again!) to Spies Like Us, where the gentlemen who have a Pepsi at the soda fountain get a wild ride down into the secret location. * Morgan makes reference to a Pat Benatar song when he tells Casey, "Love is a battlefield." Music * Billy Martin – “At The Checkout Counter” * The Temper Trap – “Down River” * Kettering by The Antlers * Bye Bye Bye by Plants and Animals * If You Leave by Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark * A Question and An Answer by Tim Jones External Links * Chuck Versus the American Hero promo * http://www.tunefind.com/show/chuck/season-3/5420 Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes